Y dices gracias por ser mi amigo
by jacque-kari
Summary: "… y entonces el círculo comienza de nuevo. Se reconcilian, pelean, Sora me llama destrozada, le digo que debe seguir intentando y al final me quedo solo en la habitación sin poder dormir. Así es como debe ser. Soy su mejor amigo, mi tarea es apoyarla."


Esta one-shot está parcialmente basado en la canción _"Hearbreak girl"_ del grupo 5SOS o 5 Seconds of Summer.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de _Bandai y Toei Animation_, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Y dices gracias por ser mi amigo ~<em>**

Oigo una melodía a lo lejos. Comienza muy despacio y se hace cada vez más fuerte. Entreabro los ojos, intentando descubrir de dónde viene, pero es sólo casi un minuto después, cuando logro salir del sopor del sueño, que descubro que el sonido procede de mi celular. Alguien me está llamando, y a juzgar por la insistencia y la hora —son las tres de la mañana de acuerdo al reloj sobre mi mesa de noche—, sé que sólo puede ser _ella_.

Me doy la vuelta hasta quedar tumbado de espalda sobre la cama y miro al techo. La melodía sigue sonando, espero que se detenga, pero se prolonga varios segundos más. No puedo hacerlo. Ante todo, no debo contestarle. Aferro ambas manos a la sábana, como si una fuerza sobrenatural quisiera arrancarme de ella, pero no existe tal cosa, es sólo mi parte más débil y vulnerable que me ruega que atienda antes de que corte.

—Tal vez esta vez te necesita de verdad —me dice una pequeña voz en mi cabeza.

Y yo, sólo ante la duda, me rindo y me encojo sobre mí mismo para alcanzar el dichoso aparato que ha ido a dar al suelo en algún momento desde que empezó a sonar. Me inclino lo suficiente hasta alcanzarlo y atiendo. No veo la pantalla. _Sé que es ella. _Tampoco digo nada, ni siquiera un _hola_, pues espero que hable la otra persona primero, sin embargo, su respiración entrecortada se extiende al menos durante dos segundos antes de que se atreva a hablar.

—¿Tai?

Sé que es absurdo y que no existe nada en el mundo que pruebe que lo que voy a decir sea verdad, es físicamente imposible, pero siento que mi corazón se calma cuando ella dice mi nombre, como si sólo después de eso encontrara el ritmo correcto y pudiera latir acompasadamente en mi pecho, como si su voz lo guiara. Vamos, la clase de cursilerías que sólo alguien enamorado o un tonto como yo diría.

—Hola, Sora —la voz me sale un poco ronca producto del sueño, pese a que me siento bien despierto.

—Tai —repite ella con un suspiro de alivio, debe haber temido que no le contestaría, ¿y entonces a quién llamaría?, ni siquiera yo lo sé, quizás a Mimi—. ¿Estabas durmiendo? —siempre hace la misma pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta, pero no se lo reprocho y dejo que siga diciendo esas cosas que dice sólo para ganar un poco de tiempo—. Qué tonta, por supuesto que estabas durmiendo. Lamento haberte despertado…

Yo sonrío a medias tratando de pasar por alto el tono congestionado de su voz, porque sé que ha estado llorando y sé que si me quedo mucho tiempo pensando en eso querré salir corriendo a partirle la cara al culpable de sus lágrimas. _Mi mejor amigo. _

—No pasa nada —le digo con un tono inusitadamente ligero, despreocupado, mis palabras están tan estudiadas como las suyas, a veces pienso si los dos nos engañamos siguiendo este guión ensayado o sólo soy yo—. Sabes que me viene bien despertar a esta hora para un pequeño tentempié, sino en la mañana amanezco con un hambre de los mil demonios y mi madre me regaña por no dejarle nada a Hikari.

Sora se ríe ligeramente. No es su risa habitual, aquella que brota de sus labios libremente y se desparrama por el aire a mi alrededor cuando le hago una broma especialmente buena, aquella que usa sólo cuando se siente en confianza y ni Mimi ni su madre están cerca para reprocharle que esa no es la risa de una _señorita. _Es la otra, la que por desgracia también conozco muy bien, la contenida, la fingida.

—Me alegra contribuir al bienestar de tu madre, un día de estos la volverás loca como a mí —bromea.

—Eres una mentirosa, sabes que en el fondo me adoras —contradigo—. Todas las mujeres me adoran —añado con picardía y un poco de soberbia, sólo porque sé que le molesta. La verdad es que cambiaría el amor de todas sólo por el suyo, pero eso no puedo decirlo, así que entierro aquellas palabras en el fondo de mi garganta desde donde nunca deben salir, y nunca lo hacen, supongo que ya están acostumbradas.

Escucho un silencio del otro lado y sé que se acabó la conversación prefabricada en la que ambos pretendemos que esto es normal, como si fuera una llamada cualquiera entre dos viejos amigos a una hora prudente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto con cautela.

Ella se toma su tiempo para responder. Yo, como siempre, contengo la respiración hasta que lo hace.

—S-sí, creo que sí… Dios, lamento tanto esto. No debería despertarte a esta hora para contarte mis problemas, yo… —se calla un momento y noto que está intentando contener las lágrimas, escucho algunos sollozos ahogados por sus manos y deseo intensamente poder estar ahí a su lado para abrazarla y decirle que llore, que no pasa nada, que llorar no es signo de debilidad como ella se empeña en creer.

—Está bien, Sora. No estoy molesto, ya te dije que…

—No —me corta ella tajantemente—. No está bien Tai, pero es que estoy aquí, sola en el departamento y Yamato se ha ido no sé dónde. Sé que volverá, pero ya no lo soporto. No soporto discutir con él a diario por cualquier tontería, yo… lo amo tanto.

Si supiera cuánto me duelen esas palabras sé que no las diría, ¿pero cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga que no comparta sus sentimientos contigo, que no te haga parte de ese amor cuando ves como le brota por los poros cuando está junto a él?, ¿cómo le dices que no soportas oírlo?

—Mi madre tenía razón, somos incompatibles, temo… temo que esto no va funcionar. Yo debería…

—No —la interrumpo mientras mis ojos se empañan, trago fuerte para ahogar los sollozos—. No digas eso, ¿vale? Yama y tú son mis mejores amigos, sé cuánto se quieren, sólo… sólo necesitan acostumbrarse al hecho de vivir juntos, sé que lo harán…lo superarán, estoy seguro. Ha sido un cambio muy grande, eso es todo.

Sora se queda en silencio un momento, mientras yo aprovecho de reponerme. Me paso el dorso de la mano por los ojos antes de que la calidez de las lágrimas inunde mis mejillas. No quiero llorar. No ahora.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —me pregunta con la ilusión y el miedo entremezclándose en su voz.

Las siguientes palabras son las más difíciles de pronunciar, porque por un tortuoso segundo deseo decirle que no, que él sólo la hace sufrir y que en cambio yo… si ella supiera lo que yo siento, sabría que puedo hacerla feliz. Fantaseo con pedirle que lo deje, pero al final siempre digo lo otro, lo que ella quiere y necesita escuchar.

—Por supuesto —contesto tratando de impregnar de convencimiento mi voz.

No sé si lo hago bien o ella elige creerme, pero casi puedo imaginarla sonriendo junto al teléfono. Ya no contiene el llanto.

—Gracias, Tai —dice en un susurro—. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Me quedo callado. Siento como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estómago quitándome todo el aire y mis pulmones no recordaran cómo volver a funcionar después de eso. La sensación dura algunos segundos. Los obligo a trabajar, necesito…tengo que responderle o ella creerá que algo va mal.

—Siempre —consigo decir.

Se me escapa un gemido y me llevo una mano a la boca para contener los que siguen.

—¿Tai? —pregunta Sora con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

"Contrólate, maldita sea"

Me regaño internamente y sólo bajo mi mano cuando estoy seguro de que no romperé a llorar si entreabro los labios. Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas como intermitentes gotas de lluvia, pero he conseguido que el nudo en mi garganta se disuelva de alguna manera.

—Sí, sí… estoy bien.

—Ohh, por un momento creí que… —se detiene un instante, como si estuviera pensando si decir o no lo siguiente, pero finalmente lo hace—. Creí que estabas llorando.

—¿Qué? Nada de eso… ¿no te he dicho que los "machos" como yo no lloramos? —a medida que sigo hablando se hace cada vez más fácil, cuando bromeo con ella todo es más fácil, siempre—. Lo que sucede es que me estoy resfriando, me molesta un poco la garganta.

—Ahhh —suspira ella, aliviada, tragándose por completo mi excusa—. Deberías tomarte un antigripal. Puedes encontrarlos en cualquier farmacia.

—Sí, creo que mamá tiene uno, buscaré en la despensa cuando baje por ese tentempié —comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres un glotón. Lo sabes, ¿no? Así ningún equipo te querrá.

Yo intento lanzar una risotada, pero se corta antes de tiempo. Creo que entre ella y yo, Sora finge mejor.

—Sabes que no es verdad, tengo espacio para un cargamento entero aquí dentro y no he engordado ni un gramo desde que salimos de la secundaria.

—Suertudo —suelta ella, enfuruñada.

—Envidiosa —digo yo.

Ambos reímos más sinceramente que hace un par de minutos atrás.

—Sora…

—¿Si? —pregunta ella, curiosa tal vez por el tono serio con el que pronuncié su nombre.

Presiono con fuerza el celular, decidiendo si debo o no decirle lo que me ronda la cabeza desde hace unos días, pero al final decido que no. No es algo que pueda decirle por teléfono.

—No es nada —miento y ella no me rebate, aunque dudo que se lo haya creído—. Debo dormir, mañana… tengo cosas que hacer.

—Oh sí, claro. Yo…yo también. ¿Te parece si te llamo en la noche para que salgamos este fin de semana los tres?

—Genial, hablamos entonces, Sora.

—Sí, tú no metas mucho ruido para que no despierten tus padres, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes lo que te hará tu madre si te descubre hurgueteando en el refrigerador a estas horas.

—Lo sé, lo sé… sólo tomaré un bocadillo, nada más.

—Bien —dice ella, satisfecha con mi respuesta—. Entonces… buenas noches —susurra alargando un poco el momento, sé que no quiere cortar, yo tampoco, pero es tarde.

—Buenas noches, Sora.

—Cuídate, ¿quieres?

—Sí, tú igual —estoy a punto a dejarle saludos a Matt, pero recuerdo que no está en el departamento, tiene que haber salido en la moto a despejarse después de la discusión, no me preocupa porque siempre regresa sin falta a la mañana siguiente y entonces el círculo comienza de nuevo.

Se reconcilian, pelean, Sora me llama destrozada, le digo que debe seguir intentando y al final me quedo solo en la habitación sin poder dormir. Así es como debe ser. Soy su mejor amigo, mi tarea es apoyarla.

Alguna vez quise confesarle mis sentimientos, pero fue justo cuando ella comenzó a salir con Matt y luego todo se pudrió. Han estado juntos desde entonces, con pequeñas separaciones entremedio, pero ahora que decidieron irse a vivir juntos parece que la cosa es definitiva. No olvido lo feliz que estaba Sora cuando me lo contó. Toda ella emanaba felicidad, hasta Yamato lucía más alegre que de costumbre.

Y yo quise estar feliz por ella, por ellos, pero me di cuenta de que no podía. Que nunca podría ser feliz del todo estando al lado de la chica que amo, viéndola en brazos de otro que para mi desgracia resulta ser mi mejor amigo.

No sé si podría soportar que ella me dijera que van a casarse y sé que lo harán algún día, por eso debo superarla.

Dejo mi celular junto a la almohada, ya que había estado aferrándolo en mi mano como si así prolongara nuestra conversación, cuando la verdad es que la comunicación hace rato se cortó. Me inclino hasta mi mesa de noche y extraigo un sobre del cajón. Adentro hay un pasaje a Estados Unidos.

Lo compré hoy, o ayer, según cómo se mire. Hace una semana recibí una llamada de un encargado de la ONU ofreciéndome un puesto como embajador del digimundo. Al principio no me lo creí, ¿quién va ofrecerle un trabajo así a un chiquillo inmaduro que casi acaba de salir de la secundaria? No tengo estudios ni nada que me valide. Eso fue lo que le contesté, pero él me dijo que era un líder y que eso sería suficiente. Que después podría capacitarme. Rota esa barrera me permití a mí mismo entusiasmarme con la idea. Lo cierto es que había estado buscando entrar a algún equipo de fútbol y hacer carrera allí, pero la ONU estaba muy por encima de cualquier sueño que pudiera tener. Era un sueño en sí mismo.

—El único problema —me dijo luego de mi pequeño desborde de alegría—. Es que tendrías que mudarte a Estados Unidos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunté enseguida, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Un año, quizás dos. Lo más probable es que tenga que ser definitivo.

Después de eso nos despedimos y me hizo prometer que lo llamaría apenas tuviera una respuesta. Comprendía que no podía tomar una decisión así a la ligera y que tal vez necesitaba tiempo, pero él tampoco disponía de mucho.

Cuando le conté a mis padres y a Hikari sobre el ofrecimiento me animaron a irme. Bromeé un poco diciendo que querían deshacerse de mí, pero en el fondo supe que lo decían por mi bien.

El único motivo que me hacía dudar era Sora. Irme lejos significaba renunciar a ella definitivamente y supongo que una parte de mí se aferraba a ella y a la posibilidad de que un día se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos y de que yo era mejor que Yamato, que no la haría sufrir como él.

Sé que tal vez algún día suceda, pero no puedo quedarme aquí a esperar que ocurra. Debo marcharme. Lo supe en cuanto recibí esa llamada. Esta es mi oportunidad para superarla, para olvidarla de una buena vez por todas y ser el amigo que ella se merece, no el chico que la mira deseando besarla o que la alienta a estar con otro mientras se muere por dentro. Quiero ser capaz de sentirme auténticamente feliz por ella.

Tengo claro que aunque me marche nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, porque nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, ella es mía y yo de ella. Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros y sé que no tiene esa misma conexión con Yamato, es por eso que a pesar de todo no puedo sentirme celoso de él. Poseo un lugar especial en la vida de Sora, incluso si no es el lugar que yo quisiera detentar. Va siendo tiempo de que me acostumbre.

Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo se lo diré. Podría soltarlo así, de la nada: Sora, me marcho. Pero no es tan fácil. Fui un ingenuo al pensar que sería capaz de decirle algo tan importante por teléfono. Por más que me cueste debo decírselo de frente.

No sé muy bien cómo se lo tome, ¿me odiará?, ¿lo entenderá? Probablemente sólo me deje marchar. Lo hará en cuanto se de cuenta de que la decisión está tomada.

Y luego, con el tiempo, mis heridas sanarán. Podré verlos sin que duela como si mil puñaladas me atravesaran el cuerpo. Podré ser sólo el amigo y eso estará bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Estaba, y debería estar ahora mismo, estudiando. Pero mi musa, tan caprichosa e insistente como siempre, decidió que era un buen momento para ponerme escribir. Ahora sé que no debo escuchar música en los descansos que me tomo para comer y distraerme un rato. La canción que mencioné al principio ya me había recordado al Taiora, y esta vez caló más hondo. Prueba de ello es la historia que acaban de leer.

Gracias a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí.


End file.
